Q (Star Trek)
Q''' is a character from the Star Trek media franchise. He first appeared on the television series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, but has since appeared on the Deep Space Nine and Voyager series. He has also appeared in several books and video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bill Cipher vs Q * '''Doctor Manhattan vs. Q (Completed) * Nyarlathotep vs. Q (Completed) * Oroborous vs Q (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arceus * Beerus * Darkseid * Dharkon * Dimentio * Discord * Enerjak * Galeem * GOLB * Omni-King * Solaris (Sonic) * Thanos * Zamasu History Q is a member of the Q Continuum, a race of seemingly omnipotent and omniscient beings. The Q are likely beings of pure energy, as in their natural state they are beyond the comprehension of mortal beings. They all possess the ability to instantaneously transform matter and energy, and can move it or themselves through space and time at will. They can also travel between parallel universes, enter the spaces between universes, and even change the gravitational constant of the universe. When a civil war broke out among the Q, their weapons were so powerful and abstruse that they caused stars to spontaneously nova. However, some members of the Continuum have claimed that while the Q are extremely powerful, they are not omnipotent; this is evidenced by the fact that they can be killed. And, while they are extremely intelligence (Q himself claims to have an IQ of 2005!), they are not omniscient; this is evidenced by the fact that factions exist within the Continuum. The Q are at least nearly immortal, and the vast majority of them have become bored with existence. Q is very different than many of his fellow Q. While they are staid and disinterested, Q is very playful and has an inquiring intellect. He has traveled across the multiverse, and studied many creatures. However, his playfulness, mixing with his innate sense of superiority, has caused him to act very cavalier with their feelings, and even with their very existence. Like at least some other Q, Q is fascinated with human beings, and finds them a matter of intense interest. When the Continuum ordered the destruction of the human race, Q volunteered to oversee their destruction, but actually used the opportunity to help guide the race through the crisis. Q has been married to Q for at least four billion years, and has a son known sometimes as q, and sometimes as Q, Junior. Death Battle Info Appearance Q, being an entity made of energy, does not have a specific appearance that could be perceived by lesser creatures. Instead, he chooses the manner in which he presents himself. When dealing with humans, he normally manifests himself as human, but he can appear as any human of any era. He does, sometimes manifest himself as an object of worship, like the time he appeared as an Aldebaran serpent. His appearance is not chosen randomly, nor is it selected on a whim. Instead, Q picks an appearance that will result in him receiving the kind of reaction he desires. When in human form, his preferred appearance is that of a human male, about 6’4” tall, with dark brown hair and eyes. Gallery Star_Trek_Q.jpeg| Q-0.jpg| Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Future characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Book Combatants